


"Come over here and make me."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Low Blood Pressure, M/M, Overworking, Overworking Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Once again, Logan is overworking himself. At least he's doing it in a more accessible spot, instead of locking himself away. And at least Virgil seems to have worked out how to get him to take breaks from now on.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911046
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	"Come over here and make me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, doing some prompts on tumblr again!! I'm doing them for the lesser-shipped ships (aka not prinxiety or logicality) to give them a little love. Hopefully you enjoy! The dialogue prompts were:
> 
> 1\. “Come over here and make me.”  
> 38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“You need to take a break, Logan.”

Logan did not move from his spot at the kitchen table. Virgil was shocked they even got him to move his work into their, instead of cooping himself in his room where no one could check up on him. But even so, his workaholic tendencies were not to be beaten.

“Logan. Are you listening?” Virgil stepped further into the kitchen. “Break time.”

Logan grumbled under his breath, something Virgil didn’t catch.

“What was that?”

“Come over here and _make_ me.” Logan growled, turning his bleary eyes away from his laptop screen to glare at where Virgil stood near the kitchen doorway.

Virgil rolled his eyes and stalked up to Logan, pulling his chair away from the table.

“You can’t do that _every_ ti--” Logan cut himself off with a yelp as Virgil tazed his sides and he launched out of his chair.

Then promptly wavered in his stance and toppled sideways.

Virgil gasped and launched forward, catching Logan carefully in his arms, holding him closely to his chest. Logan blinked up at him, eyes wide and confused.

Virgil cleared his throat and tried to defuse the situation. “You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Logan flushed bright red. “I did not _faint_ , I got dizzy from low blood pressure and standing up too fast and lost my balance.”

Virgil grinned at his blush, and held Logan closer, relishing in Logan’s expression growing more flustered. “Yeah, totally not because you wanted me to cradle you in my arms.”

Logan looked away, pouting, and didn’t reply.

Virgil raised a teasing eyebrow. “Oh? I don’t hear you denying it.”

“Shut up and get me some orange juice.”

“Only if you agree to take a break and cuddle on the couch with me.”

Logan’s blush, which had started to fade, flared up again at the invitation. “Fine.”

Virgil chuckled. “You’re so easy to fluster.”

Logan gazed up at him, hands coming to rest over Virgil’s where they were still holding him up. “Only for you.”

It was Virgil’s turn to flush. 

They didn’t manage to get to the couch for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading, guys! Leave me a comment or kudos, if you feel so inclined, they are my lifeblood, and come visit me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!
> 
> Also also, I made a survey to try and get the vibe for fanders fanfic reading habits, so I would super appreciate it if you sent in a response! My links always break, so I'm just gonna put the link for you to copy and paste right here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd37K28J-pcrkgNpxZ_NnfUyLdPshVoeIDCMTDtoIlmwNdS3g/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> See y'all next time!!


End file.
